


better, now that i'm with you

by archeralec



Series: drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, everything is better when they're with each other, malec's balcony makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeralec/pseuds/archeralec
Summary: "Same as it was the day before, honey, the Clave breathing down my neck and Clary and Jace being pains, but it's better now that I'm here with you, you make everything better," Alec tells him, brushing his nose against Magnus'..(or the one where Alec and Magnus' day is tough but it only gets better when they are with each other.)





	better, now that i'm with you

**Author's Note:**

> this idea has been floating around in my head for the past few days now and just wouldn't leave me alone until i wrote it out. 
> 
> i'm ready for domestic!malec in s3

"Magnus, babe, I'm home." Alec announces, as soon as he steps inside their loft, feeling most of the stress from the day fade away now.   
  
He places his keys on the table and closes the door, just as Magnus' voice calls out. "Out on the balcony, love." Alec makes his way towards the open doors to the balcony, he feels a smile beginning to spread across his face, seeing Magnus standing there on the balcony, looking at him with a smile of his own on his face.   
  
"Hello, my love," Magnus greets softly, when his boyfriend reaches him, wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, as Alec wraps his arms around his waist pulling him close.   
  
"Hey, baby," Alec greets back, just as softly, leaning in and pressing a very soft kiss onto Magnus' lips. Magnus melts instantly into their kiss, deepening it but still managing to keep the kiss soft.   
  
They part after several minutes of slow kissing, and beam lovingly at each other, as Magnus rests his forehead against Alec's. "How was your day, honey?" Alec asks.  
  
"Mm, well it was the same as it was yesterday, only a bit more stressful with a few clients getting angry saying their potions weren't done right, but it was nothing I can't handle," he answers, before adding. "But my day is already better now that you're here." Alec's smile grows a bit bigger at hearing this. "And how was your day, dear?"   
  
"Same as it was the day before, honey, the Clave breathing down my neck and Clary and Jace being pains, but it's better now that I'm here with you, you make everything better," Alec tells him, brushing his nose against Magnus'.   
  
Magnus laughs softly at their noses brushing, his eyes shine with love as he stares at Alec. "As do you, Alexander..."   
  
Alec tightens his arms around Magnus' waist, trying to pull his boyfriend closer, if it was even possible to get closer then they already were. "I love you, honey," he says, giving Magnus a peck on the lips.  
  
"I love you too, dear," Magnus tells Alec, before placing a long tender kiss onto his lips.   
  
Alec lets out a sigh, after they pull away, giving his boyfriend a soft grin. "You know, for tonight, how about we order some takeout, have some wine, take a nice long bath and then cuddle up on the couch and watch mindless shows on Netflix, sound good?"   
  
"Hhm, I like the sound of it, my love," Magnus says. "You break out the wine while I order?"   
  
"Sure, baby," Alec agrees, lightly kissing Magnus' lips and removing his arms from Magnus' waist. "Be right back."   
  
Magnus watches Alec disappear back inside their loft, to dig out the wine, with a soft grin on his face as he pulls out his phone to order the takeout.   
  
Everything is always better when they're with each other, always. 

**Author's Note:**

> so there it is, what my headcold brain came up with and just wouldn't leave me alone. so i hope it's alright.
> 
> next fic will be very domestic/fluffy, because y'all know me i'm such a freaking sap. 
> 
> tumblr is @immortals-malec 
> 
> comments & kudos are very welcomed. :)


End file.
